Locked Away
by RainDragon28
Summary: It has been some weeks since Hiccup has been defeated by Viggo Grimborn and the Dragon Hunters. And he wasn't taking it so well. After a small argument with Astrid, Hiccup decides to go out for a late night flight alone with Toothless without warning anybody. (RTTE 2 SPOILER ALERT!)
1. Chapter 1

The last few weeks had been pretty hard for the gang, mostly Hiccup. He had been defeated by Viggo Grimborn and the boy wasn't taking it so well. To be honest, he had never actually faced an opponent that used his brain instead of his muscles. All enemies he had ever fought were brawny, shot first and asked questions later. But this guy, Viggo, he's smart, he's clever, and had been able to manipulate him like he was an inexperienced little kid. With the Dragon Eye gone, most of the Dragon Riders spent their days training in the arena, practicing new tricks with their dragons or playing with the Night Terrors. Even though Hiccup and Astrid kept on repeating that these dragons weren't their pets, and they're supposed to be lookouts, the twins still didn't take it seriously and kept training them at fetching things and other useless tricks. Even though there hadn't been any attacks since Ryker's, Astrid kept on training hard, saying that they must be prepared if anything happens. Hiccup rarely stayed a whole day with the others; he just stayed in his hut, saying he was thinking. He barely went outside. And when he did, it was early in the morning, and late at night, to take Toothless flying. The black dragon used to love flying under the moonlight with his rider, but it became less pleasant since Hiccup barely smiled or talked to him. Or to anyone in particular... The gang really started worrying about him, especially Astrid. He was always positive, and always found a way how to fix things. But since he's been defeated by those Dragon Hunter scum, he was just... not motivated to do anything. The fact that he didn't have anything much to do, and that he's been beaten, really brought him down. He wasn't joyful anymore. All the light Astrid saw when she looked into his eyes seemed to just vanish. He didn't look so good either. He always looked tired and exhausted every time they saw his face. Dark circles were formed under his eyes, he was pale, and the way he stood wasn't so great.

Over the weeks, some had been thinking about leaving Dragon's Edge and go back to Berk, since the reason they were here was now gone. Snotlout was the first to talk about it, asking why they were here again, and why they still trained and guarded this place. Sure they didn't have the Dragon Eye, but Dagur was still out.

And that was another issue.

With Dagur out, Dragon Hunters on the loose, the Dragon Eye between Viggo's hands and Hiccup depressed, life was going great... It impressed the riders that their leader hadn't done anything yet. He wasn't the kind to give up so easily, especially in situations like this.

Astrid walked up to Hiccup's hut that late night, as she did often, wanting to make sure he was okay and he hadn't ran away, which could happen anytime. Especially now. She knocked a couple times at his door and entered when she heard the low and depressed ''come in''. She pulled on the handle that opened the door, and walked in, towards a downhearted Hiccup who was hammering a thin rod, lifting it up above his head to check if it's straight and didn't curved.

''Hey, what are you up to?'' Astrid asked, walking up to him, looking the most innocent as possible.

''Strengthening the iron in this tail piece. Toothless keeps bending it when he makes turns.'' Hiccup said, sounding a bit better than the last time she talked to him. ''So, what's up?''

''Oh, just came to check you out. You know...'' she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''Yeah, I do know...'' he said, turning his back to her.

There was a moment of silence between them that Astrid didn't like, and wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible.

''Hiccup, you can't continue like this.'' she said.

''Oh, really? How's that?'' he asked, laying down the hammer and rod.

''You have to do something of your days. You can't keep locking yourself up in here and do nothing.'' she said concerned ''I know it's probably hard for you right now, but you have to get out of here. At least come with me at the Club House.''

''And why would I do that?'' he asked, confusing Astrid.

''Because I'm asking you.'' she said.

''After you lied to me?'' he said, turning around offensively.

''Lied to you?'' she asked, shocked. ''I thought we've been over this.''

Hiccup looked angrier at her than he had been the first time she had informed him that Heather was on their side. She knew what was going on in his head. And it wasn't his fault. He was depressed, and because of that, a lot of bad memories and thoughts came back and made him angry.

''You think I would've been fine with the fact that the person I relied the most on lied to me? Well you're wrong.'' he said, rising his tone, causing Toothless, who was relaxing on his lava bed, eyes closed, snoring soundly, to jerk up his head, and look in his rider's direction with surprise and concern.

''Hiccup—'' Astrid said, but was cut off.

''I relied on you Astrid. I truly did.'' he said, calming down a bit.

''Hiccup, stop it. You're sick.'' she said, placing her hands forward as she approached him carefully as he was going to attack her.

''Stop. Just stop talking to me.'' he said, causing a small feeling of tightness in Astrid's heart. She knew that he was out of control, and he didn't meant what he said, but it still had an impact on her.

''Okay...'' she said, not wanting to go any further with this. ''If you need me, I'll be at the Club House. I'll give you the night to think about it, we can talk about it more then.'' She knew he needed time, but it was taking too long, and he was getting worse every day. She turned around and walked out of her friend's hut, feeling a bit guilty about all this. If he kept going like this, they might need to take him back to Berk until he gets better.

...

Hiccup kept his eyes fixed on her as she left, and as soon as she was out of his sight, his tense body went limp, and collapsed on the floor, sitting in a way that seemed anything but comfortable. He placed his hands over his eyes as tears slid down his cheeks. He heard Toothless growling lovely as he got up and went to him, giving his rider some gentle pushes on the back. Hiccup wiped away the tears with his hands, and got to his feet, Toothless helping him up as he did. He wasn't quite sure what he should do now. Join the others at the Club House and apologise to Astrid, or stay here and keep doing what he was doing. He figured out he should go see Astrid. He should. What he did wasn't right, and he knew that. But he was still a bit angry and thought that if he went there he might just hurt her more.

''Come on, Bud. You and I are going for a little flight.'' he said, rubbing his best friend's scaly head. In response, the Night Fury gave a happy roar and hopped around, following his rider out of the hut. Hiccup climbed on the saddle and clicked his leg in position, opening the red tail immediately. As soon as he heard the sound, the black dragon launched himself into the night sky, and was soon out of the sight of any eye.

...

Astrid went to the Club House, where she told Hiccup she would be. She joined the others around the fire pit, seeing the concern in each face.

''So, how was it?'' Fishlegs asked.

''Not so great...'' Astrid answered him without even looking at him.

''Did you guys at least talked?'' Snotlout asked.

''Yeah.''

''And?''

''Not so great...''

It was pretty much the same questions every night. And every night, those questions got the same answers. It wasn't only hard for Hiccup, but also for the rest of the gang. They were like Night Terrors without their leader. They didn't quite know what to do in any situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup and Toothless flew through the sky, the cool air kissing their skin as they did. There wasn't a single noise. Only the sharp one of the Night Fury as he cut through the wind. Even though the boy was up in the air, only him and Toothless, he was still thinking about the fact that Viggo had won. And despite the fact that it has been some weeks, he still felt rage towards the man. Lots of it. Hiccup focused on the dark horizon, seeing the images of the man and his brother, Ryker. He tried to contain himself, but it was too late. He screamed as loud as he could, waving his fists in the air as he did, and went resting his back against Toothless'. The Night Fury lowered his ears and closed his eyes, waiting for his rider to stop, and once he had, he growled, asking his rider if everything was okay. Hiccup sighed loudly, opening his eyes after a moment. He studied the shining stars above him, being the only thing he could see in this position.

''I messed up...'' he said, almost in a whisper.

Toothless growled once again as an answer for his rider, but his attention was soon brought somewhere else.

...

A single ship sailed on the ocean at the same time Hiccup and Toothless were out flying. It wasn't a ship like many Viking ships. It was Dragon Hunter ship. On deck, stood Ryker Grimborn.

The man had been sent out by his brother, Viggo Grimborn, to get something that he needed. It didn't bother Ryker much. Viggo was his brother. He'd do anything for him. Even if he was younger and just wanted to crush him.

There was not a single light on the ship, making it hard to see at night. All of his men were at their post, ready to receive the orders.

Dagur wasn't with him. The man no longer cared about what Viggo had to say, and quit following orders from the Dragon Hunter's head. So he went back with his own fleet.

There was a sudden yell that came from above their heads, causing the drowsy men to jerk up in alert. All eyes looked up, following the black figure flying in the night sky.

They all stayed quiet, for Ryker gave the order, and those that were positioned on the left side of the ship with the long spears fired at the dark shape.

...

It didn't take long for Toothless to react. As soon as the whistling noise of the spears met his ears, the Night Fury moved out of the way.

''Whoa!'' Hiccup shouted, grabbing the handles in front of him. He didn't immediately get what was happening, but knew soon enough when a spear flew just too close to his head. ''Get us outta here, Bud!'' Hiccup said as the dragon dodged the spears.

The Night Fury flew closer to the ship, and fired a plasma blast at some of the men, which didn't make just a little damage. Ryker didn't look so happy about it.

''Archers! Loose!'' Ryker yelled.

As soon as ordered, the three archers positioned themselves on the side of the ship and fired those ''one shot you drop'' poison arrows. Luckily for the dragon and rider, none of the arrows hit their target.

''Now, Toothless!'' Hiccup said, being their turn to play. The Night Fury fired at the archers, destroying the part of the deck where they used to be standing.

Ryker growled under his breath and grabbed a bow and arrow that had been knocked out of one of the archers hands. ''Looks like I'll have to do this myself...'' he said, aiming at the Night Fury's almost invisible form with one eye closed. He took some advance on the beast and fired right in front of Toothless, so that the arrow and dragon would meet at the same spot.

The arrow cut through the air, and before it met the dragon's black scales, it was send to ashes by one tiny plasma blast.

Ryker froze in shock for his trick didn't work. This kid was really a pain in the butt. He ordered all weapons launched at the same time at the Night Fury. First came the boulders, which Hiccup and Toothless didn't expect to be fired. About five were launched at them, one of them almost knocking Hiccup off the saddle, but he hung tight and was able to stay.

''Spears!'' yelled Ryker, and spears were launched.

It began harder for the two to fight back because they just couldn't. Spears flew toward them, and with difficulty, Toothless managed to move out of the way from every single one.

''Archers!''

While the dragon and rider were recovering from the spears, arrows were fired, this time, leaving no escape for both of them.

Like rain, arrows fell from the sky. Most missed their target but some didn't. Two of them hit the Night Fury on the back, and one hit Hiccup in the arm.

''Whoa! Toothless!'' Hiccup shouted as he and Toothless went down. The dragon tried to resist the effect of the dragon root and keep flying, at least far enough to avoid getting caught, but it was stronger than him, and was no longer there in his head.

The Night Fury spun as he went down, knocking Hiccup off the saddle as he did. Both dragon and rider hit the icy water, and having forgotten to hold their breaths, they sank deeper and deeper, until a net was thrown and they were brought up on deck.

Toothless fought under the net, trying to free himself from it. Even though the dragon root had overwhelmed his senses completely, the instinct of protecting his rider was still there. He wouldn't let that man hurt his Hiccup. No way.

Ryker approached the downed dragon and rider, laughing deeply as he did. He drew his dragon proof sword, pointing the end of it at the dragon.

''Muzzle the Night Fury. And throw it in a cell.'' Ryker ordered. He took hold of the boy, taking a firm grip of his right arm, the one that wasn't wounded. The arrow wasn't there anymore. It had slid out while he was in the water, but now it was bleeding. And not just a little.

He held Hiccup's fist up, and stared at the boy in the eyes.

''Nice to have you among us again, Hiccup.'' he said, before pushing him in one of the cages that were on deck.

He had what he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

''Still no sign of 'im?'' Fishlegs asked, approaching the worried Astrid who stood on the edge, looking into the horizon.

Astrid didn't answer his question and remained silence, deep in her thoughts.

''He probably set down and will be back later in the day.'' he continued, trying to reassure her. But it wasn't working.

''He's never been gone all night like this. Not without at least telling someone.'' she said, keeping her gaze fixed on the rising sun. ''We should probably head out and find him before—''

''Astrid. If Hiccup wants to be alone, that means you have to leave him alone. And,'' he said ''Look on the bright side. At least he's out flying and not locked up in his hut.''

''No, you're right Fishlegs. You're right.'' she said, turning her head for her eyes to meet his. ''I just hope he'll be fine.''

''Of course he'll be fine. Nothing can happen to Hiccup as long as Toothless is around. I mean, he's a Night Fury!'' he said.

''I know that, Fishlegs.'' she said ''what worries me the most is if he isn't around.''

''Astrid. Hiccup will be fine. You just gotta give him time.'' he said.

She brought her gaze down and sighed. ''Alright.'' she said after a moment.

...

Hiccup lay at the bottom of the cage all night, sitting uncomfortably on the bars, his knees up to his chest. He hadn't slept at all, and paid attention to every movement around him, trying to figure out a way to get out of here.

He had no idea why Ryker wanted him for. They already had the Dragon Eye. What else did they need from him? He had noticed that the ship was sailing towards Dragon's Edge, and as soon as they caught him, they turned around and headed in the opposite direction. And that wasn't good.

He tried to break the lock during a part of the night when a high number of guards had gone inside, probably to get some rest. But it was worthless. The lock refused to break.

His wound had stopped bleeding after he bind it up with a bandage that Ryker had thrown in the cage for him to treat himself. After all, he needed the boy alive. Or at least, was asked to bring him alive.

It surprised Hiccup to know that Ryker had only one ship. Every time he faced him he had his whole fleet. Great. So when he has a single boat, he manages to take him down... And where was Dagur? Wasn't he with the Hunters? The last time he saw him he was. And now he isn't. So where could he be right now?

Hiccup was brought out of his thoughts when men on board began clamoring. He watched them run to their post and grab their weapons. The archers aimed at some moving shape high in the light grey sky, and as soon as their leader shouted to fire, three arrows where released, one of them hitting its target. A loud growl of pain met Hiccup's ears, causing the boy to jump to his feet. He placed both hands on the bars, and watched the downed dragon fall from the sky. As it did, a heavy metal chain was fired at the beast, wrapping itself around the dragon's body, pulling it inwards. The poor Nadder screeched wildly as it was pulled on deck. For Hiccup, it was a horrifying sight. He had mercy for the beast. Something those Hunters didn't have, of course. The downed Nadder fought wildly for freedom, agitating its spiky tail around. The man that stood in front of the dragon got barbecued alive as the wild beast fired an extremely hot fireball.

''I like this one.'' Ryker said, drawing his sword out, pointing the end at the dragon. ''It's got the right spirit. Throw it in a cell.''

A guard shut the Nadder's jaws, wrapping a thick rope around its mouth to keep it shut. It was then dragged down under deck and locked up in a cell.

Hiccup felt anger rise up inside him as he watched them do so. He felt anger but also sadness. What those men were doing was wrong. It was just wrong. Those dragons had never done anything to them. They didn't deserved this.

Ryker placed his sword back in its shelter, and walked by the boy's cage, glaring at him menacingly.

''Why do you do this?'' Hiccup asked as he passed by. ''What are you doing to those dragons?''

Ryker smiled at the questions and his dark brown eyes met Hiccup's green ones.

''Oh, if I were you I'd worry about yourself.'' he said darkly, pointing at him. With a quiet laugh he continued on, leaving Hiccup with the thought of what he meant.

Ryker went down under deck to check on the dragons, but mostly on the Night Fury. His men were supposed to have took care of the black beast, but by the looks of the agitated dragon, it didn't look like they had.

Toothless turned in circles in his cell, like an angry lion in a cage. He growled wildly as he did, his narrowed green eyes staring at the man standing on the other side of the bars. He still had his muzzle, so he couldn't fire or bite at all.

''What a beauty you are...'' Ryker murmured as he studied the dragon. The black scales and sharp green eyes were supposed to fright the man, but as much as the dragon was powerful and fierce, the man wasn't afraid of him. ''Your pathetic tricks won't work on me, dragon. I'm a Dragon Hunter. We both know there's nothing you can do as long as you're in that cell.'' he said dangerously.

The Night Fury growled warningly at Ryker, colliding his mighty head against the dragon proof bars to let him know the anger he has towards the man. But all Ryker did was laugh. He told the dragon what he would do to his rider, which just made Toothless more furious. The dragon stayed agitated for a while until he ran out of energy, which had been Ryker's goal. But something the man hadn't noticed was that with all those strikes against the bars, the ceiling above that held the door, was going weaker and weaker every time Toothless banged his head. And soon, the whole thing would collapse.


	4. Chapter 4

A whole day had passed and Hiccup still hadn't come back to Dragon's Edge. And that was more than Astrid could take. What if he didn't just go for a late night flight? What if he didn't simply set down for a while? What if he ran away? When will he come back? Is he ever coming back at all? A storm of questions troubled the young girl's mind, keeping her from thinking clearly about the situation. She should never have left him out of her sight. She should have stayed with him and took care of him. She should have. But she didn't. She knew that it wasn't anyone of the gang's fault. Not Fishlegs', not Snotlout's, not Ruff's, not Tuff's, and mostly not hers. And she knew that. But deep down, she still blamed herself for not having kept an eye on her friend. She should have shown support. But all she did was do what he told her to. She just walked away from him and left him alone for he asked. And she shouldn't have listened. She should've listened to herself. Now Hiccup had disappeared Thor knows where.

The sun was starting to go down, and the first few stars had began to appear in the dark blue sky that slowly turned black. They joined at the arena to train with their dragons, setting on some Gronckle iron targets for the dragons to practise on. Stormfly enjoyed shooting spines at those new targets, imagining they were Dragon Hunters. The twins sat aside, training their Night Terrors at fetching. When Astrid meant training, she didn't mean playing.

''Guys!'' she shouted, receiving all attention in a matter of seconds. ''Those dragons aren't supposed to be here. They're supposed to be on their perches, patrolling the island.'' she said. ''If those Dragon Hunters or Dagur attack, we could be under siege again.''

''Lighten up, Astrid. We haven't been attacked for weeks. Why would anybody attack now?'' Snotlout said, placing his hands on his hips.

''Hey, do you remember the one time you told me something similar to this, and we got attacked?'' Astrid asked, shutting Snotlout up. ''That's what I thought.'' She turned to face the twins playing with the Night Terrors, the small dragons climbing on their shoulder with a stick between their jaws. ''I want those Night Terrors on their perches!'' she said, before leaving the place and heading to the Club House, where they all joined later at night.

Nobody had noticed the approaching fleet coming north from Dragon's Edge. About a dozen ships sailed towards the island, the first in line wearing the sign of a Skrill on the sail.

...

Toothless had been banging his head against the bars almost all day. He would stop every time a guard passed by, so that the man wouldn't notice the breaking ceiling. Even though the dragon was hurting himself, he continued on, knowing he would be out soon.

Night was setting down, and all day light that reached down under deck was replaced by the one of the moon. It would be easy for the Night Fury to sneak up on the guards thanks to his dark body. A guard passed by his cell, mumbling under his breath, like most other guards did. He passed by and disappeared. Now or never.

Toothless gave a couple of powerful hits to the door, and after three of those, the door went loose, and collapsed with a loud thud on the wooden floor in front of him. There was a reason for Toothless to be proud. He ran out of his sail and climbed up to the dark ceiling, knowing some men would've heard the thud and would come check it out. So he hid there, clawing the wood with all his might so he wouldn't fall down. He waited for the right moment, and when two guards arrived, he let himself drop, and knocked them out clean. He waited for others to come, but none came, and he put his plan into action.

...

Hiccup rested his chin on the bars of the cage, his eyes half-closed. He listened to the conversations around him, being the only thing he could pretty much do. A sudden thud made him jump, and he searched around for the source of the noise. None of the Hunters seemed to be alert, or even have heard the sound. So he went back resting his chin on the bars, and listening to the voices around him. But then there was another thud, and that time, some of the men on deck heard it. Ryker gave a low growl and ordered his men to go check it out.

...

Toothless managed to crawl out from under deck without being seen, using his dark body to hide in the shadows. He hid between two empty cages that were on deck, watching a couple of guards running in to check out what was going on. Toothless moved around as fast as lightning, knocking out the guards that stood in his way. He had to find Hiccup. He knew he wasn't under deck, because he hadn't seen him there.

Yells of ''The Night Fury is gone!'' met his ears, telling him that he had to hurry up and find his rider.

On Hiccup's side, the boy's hopes were brought up when he heard the words that meant Toothless had escaped. Ryker wasn't happy about it. The tall man growled deeply, drawing his sword out, and prepared himself to face the beast that he knew was hiding in the shadows right in front of him.

And as he expected it, the black dragon jumped out of the shadows and ran for him, his green eyes narrowed and claws ready to be sank into the man's skin.

''Toothless!'' Hiccup shouted, happy to know that his best friend really did escaped.

The Night Fury ran for the man, knocking out some of the guards that try to reach him, with his wings. Ryker held his sword tightly and waited for the dragon. Toothless sank his claws into the man's shoulders, pinning him to the deck, after rolling once. As far as Toothless sank his powerful claws, the man didn't seem to show any sign of pain. Ryker managed to free himself from the Night Fury's grip by kicking the beast in the abdomen; one of the weak spots of most dragons. With a cry pain, Toothless let go and backed off, taking his time to recover from the kick. Ryker took a firm grip on the handle of his sword, and approached the dark dragon dangerously.

''Toothless, look out!'' Hiccup yelled to his dragon, knowing what was about to happen.

The Night Fury turned his head at his rider, and then to Ryker. It would've been the end for Toothless if he hadn't ducked at the blow. He hit the hunter in the guts with the side of his head, sending the man flying for a distance. The dragon took that chance to go free his rider. He ran to the cage were Hiccup was locked in, and tried to break the lock, but it was impossible.

Ryker was up earlier than expected, and charged at the Night Fury, his sword above his head.


	5. Chapter 5

But this was just a distraction. Toothless growled menacingly at the approaching, attacking man, his teeth bared. The fact that he had a muzzle took away the advantage of biting. He turned around almost as soon as the yells reached his ears. He would've run for him too, but the quantity of arrows that were just shot made it impossible to. As soon as the arrows sank in his dark skin, the Night Fury went immediately limp on the ground, his eyes half opened, making some deep grunting sounds as he lay on the deck.

''Toothless!'' Hiccup screamed as he tried to reach his dragon from the other side of the bars. ''No!''

Ryker approached Hiccup's cage, chuckling as he did, his shoulders bleeding badly. ''I warned your dragon that his pathetic tricks wouldn't work on me.'' he said ''You should teach that beast to listen...''

For that short moment, the amount of anger Hiccup had for that man was just too much. He glared at the leader of the Dragon Hunters for the time he was around him, his head bent down, eyes looking upwards. And once he was out of his sight, his straight, solid body loosen, and he slowly dropped at the bottom of the cage. He reached out a hand as if trying to touch his downed dragon that was being dragged down under deck, back into a cage where he would be staying longer than last time, but he was just too far. Just too far.

He wrapped his arms around his legs, his knees up to his chest. There wasn't a single light on the ship. Everything was dark. He lifted his head up and looked up at the sparkling stars above him. At first he was glad. He was glad his friends were safe on Dragon's Edge. He was. But now he needed help. And he was ashamed to not have told anybody about him going on this simple late night flight.

...

The other Dragon Riders, who all joined to the Club House late that night, began talking about going searching for their friend that had been gone for now 24 hours. To everyone's expectation, Astrid was the first to talk about it. Everybody knew that she cared a lot for Hiccup, and they knew that sooner or later she would've shot the idea.

''Astrid. It's Hiccup we're talking about. Even if he got in trouble, Toothless would pull him out of it.'' Snotlout said, sitting one of the chairs around the fire pit.

The young girl grunted in annoyance, being the only thing she's been told all day.

''Look, I'm sure he'll be back by tomorrow morning.'' he said, trying to bring her in a good mode, because the one she was in right now wasn't very pleasant.

''What if he doesn't? What if he doesn't come back? Guys, I'm—'' she said, turning around to face her friends.

''We know, we know...'' Fishlegs said, cutting her off before she got carried away and destroyed everything in her path. ''You just have to stay positive.''

''I know. I'm trying.'' she said, holding her axe tightly as she moved around anxiously.

''Please try harder...'' Tuffnut said, standing in the corner of the room, arms crossed, beside his sister.

''Astrid. Hiccup will come back.'' Snotlout said. ''He always does.'' He looked at the others around him. ''Right?''

The young girl brought her gaze down, thinking about what Snotlout had just said.

''What if he got captured? What if he needs our help?'' she said, turning around to face the dark sky outside. ''We have to find him.''

''B-but, who's gonna defend the Edge?'' Fishlegs asked, rising his head up rapidly.

''The Edge doesn't matter right now if he's been captured. '' she said, turning around offensively. ''Come on, let's mount up!''

No one argued and they all followed her, saddling up their dragons before going on the search of their missing friend.

All the dragons were sleeping soundly, snoring loudly, their forked tongue sticking out of their mouths. They had all been easy to wake up, and hadn't been angry at all to be disturbed in their sleep. Well... all except one. Hookfang hated to be woken up. As soon as Snotlout patted the Monstrous Nightmare's cheek and sat on his thin neck, the dragon roared furiously, flaming himself up, putting fire to his rider's butt.

''Ahh! That's the third time this week!'' Snotlout yelled, running around, smoke tracing behind. He stroked his bottom against the floor, leaving a black mark on the wood. He then ran for the bucket of water that was simply there, quickly throwing himself in, even though only his butt could fit in, and put out the fire immediately. ''Ahhh... sweet relief.'' he said, shuddering slightly.

''Come on, you guys!'' Astrid said, mounting up Stormfly, advancing towards the exit. But before continuing on, Astrid took Stormfly inside the pen Toothless sometimes slept in, making her sniff the air a couple times so she could track down the missing Night Fury. As a response that she had the smell, Stormfly screeched gently, looking back at her rider that sat on her back. Astrid patted her dragon's neck kindly, and walked out of the stables. The blue Nadder unfolded her wings and took to the sky, the other riders following close behind.

As they climbed up to the cloudy dark night sky, the bright moon whose reflection danced on the water began disappearing behind heavy grey clouds full of water that would soon be falling down on them. Growls of thunder were heard coming from above, and in a matter of minutes, rain started pouring down on them. But that wasn't what was going to stop Astrid. Surely it wasn't.

They flew through the stormy night, looking down at the ocean to see if they could find any clues to help them know if anything happened to their leader. But so far, there wasn't a single tiny clue. The only thing they could see was the black, waving sea surrounding them. Not a single island or ship in sight.


	6. Chapter 6

The gang flew through the stormy sky above the wavy sea for a good hour, Stormfly tracking down Toothless' sense. It impressed most of the riders that their leader would've flown all the way here in the middle of the ocean. But what was the most frightening was that the Nadder kept pushing forward north. Why would Hiccup want to fly north? But that question in Astrid mind didn't have time to be answered when someone started complaining in the back.

''Does your dragon even knows where she's going?'' Snotlout asked loudly, bending forward on Hookfang's horns.

Astrid looked back at him and then to Stormfly, patting the Nadder on the neck. Stormfly just continued on in a straight line when she suddenly came to a stop, flying on the spot.

''What is it girl?'' Astrid asked, bending on the dragon's side to make eye contact. Stormfly screeched, only making Astrid worrier. If Stormfly lost track... ''Easy girl.'' Astrid said softly, patting her on the neck once more. She looked back at the other riders who waited for instructions. ''I think she lost track because of the rain. We should set down and wait out the storm.'' she informed. '' We'll continue searching as soon as it's over.'' And with that, they flew down on the closest island in sight, which happened to be Melody Island.

''Uh... guys, I don't need to remind you what dragon lives on that island do I?'' Fishlegs pointed out nervously. He noticed nobody replied, and saw them continue flying downwards. ''As usual, nobody listens to Fishlegs...'' he sighed, catching up with the others after they had passed him and Meatlug.

They landed on the muddy ground, looking around them for any sign of danger. They all stayed quiet for a long empty moment, waiting to hear the call from the Death Song. But all they heard was the roaring thunder above and pouring rain splashing down on the ground.

''Huh... No song.'' Fishlegs whispered, rubbing his cheek as he observed his surroundings.

''See Fishlegs,'' Astrid said smiling at him. ''No Death Song.''

Fishlegs sighed in great relief letting his shoulders drop. ''I feel so much better.'' he said, following them towards a cave that the twins found. Of course after having told them to look for a hole in the side of a mountain...

They walked in the cave, the dragons following their riders closely. The cave wasn't deep really. But it was big enough for all of them to fit in comfortably. Snotlout took care of making the fire, using his Monstrous Nightmare gel which he carried with him all the time. After half an hour, a fire was burning bright in the center of the cave, and every rider was lying down, resting against their dragons. All of them had fallen asleep by now. All except one.

Astrid sat in the entrance of the cave, her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs. She looked up at the thundering night sky, watching the water drops falling down from it as if they were stars. She kept her gaze there, thinking. She wondered where Hiccup might be right now, if he was alright and safe.

She bent her head slightly to the right, resting her cheek against her arm. She suddenly felt her eyelids heavy and her eyes began closing all by themselves. She groaned and rubbed her eyes.

''And I guess that's where I should probably call it a night...'' she said to herself, getting up on her feet and walking towards Stormfly who was sleeping soundly with the others around the fire. She lay down beside her Nadder, resting her back against her dragon's wing without even waking her up. She closed her eyes, and thought about where Hiccup could possibly be, and what would happen if they never found him.

...

Hiccup was still sitting at the bottom of his cage, soaked from head to toe. The rain wasn't warm at all. It was freezing cold, and the fact that he couldn't move much made it even colder. He had his arms wrapped around himself, trying to warm himself up. But it wasn't successful... His teeth clapped and his lips had gone purple. He tried to do something, but there was absolutely nothing he could do.

They had been sailing through the sea for maybe a day now, and those Dragon Hunter ships were amazingly fast. It wouldn't impress Hiccup to know they had made it to the Hunters' island by now. And as guessed, they had arrived.

Men started clamoring as Hiccup watched them run around, taking care of this and that. And eventually, the vessel came to a stop. The young Dragon Rider took a look at the close land, bad memories rushing back to his mind from the last time he'd been here. From the last time he'd been defeated by Viggo... With difficulty, the youth pushed himself up to his feet, placing his hands on the bars as he watched what was going on around him. He saw Hunters transport dragon loaded cages off the ship and on the island. But he couldn't see where they were taking those poor beasts. Probably the same place he had saw all those other cages filled with wild dragons...

A sudden metal noise made him jump, and he turned his face in the direction of the sound. Ryker stood on the other side of the bars, a pair of shackles in a hand. He unlocked the door, and swung it open, making a sharp, unpleasant sound as it did. Hiccup waited some seconds before reacting. Knowing he didn't stand a chance against the man in front of the cage's exit, Hiccup walked towards him and put his hands forward, Ryker shackling them without such gentleness. He didn't even looked at what he was doing and stared at the boy in the eyes, Hiccup staring at him back. He then gave a rough push on the back of the boy's shoulder, which told him to move on. With a quiet gasp, Hiccup started walking, Ryker following him from behind, a massive hand on the youth's shoulder to keep him where he wanted him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup was constantly pushed in the back by Ryker as they walked on the island. Hiccup didn't know exactly where he was led. Perhaps to Viggo? He didn't know. But something he knew for sure was that whatever they wanted from him, he wasn't going to let them achieve it easily.

Ryker gave another push in the boy's back, causing Hiccup to almost trip over. He had hit him so many times along the way that his shoulder started aching. He knew that Ryker hated him. But he didn't know how much. Hiccup noticed that he smiled every time he grunted furiously after he pushed him. The man enjoyed to get under the boy's skin, driving him mad. Of course, that was pretty much the only thing he was good at, to Hiccup. That and scare people...

They had been walking for a bit, until they got in the center of the island, right in the middle of it. A tent was placed there, made out of dragon bones and dragon skin... For Hiccup, seeing this was like receiving a good, hard punch in the guts. It made him sick. He gave a disgusted face as they approached it.

Ryker lead him in, his mighty hand still placed firmly on the youth's fragile shoulder. Hiccup looked around him with great fear, observing the dragon skull and axes that were being suspended above someone deeper in the tent. And that person looked shockingly familiar.

''I've got what you asked for.'' Ryker growled and gave a rough push on Hiccup's back. Hiccup gasped as he went forward, closer to the figure in the darkness.

''No violent behaviour will be necessary, brother.'' the man said, lifting his head up. Hiccup instantly recognized him. Viggo Grimborn. Even if it's been a while, and had only seen the man once and in the blackness of the night, Hiccup hadn't forgotten about him. Those dark brown eyes and neat words were unforgettable...

''Whatever you say, little brother...'' Ryker growled, turning around and exiting the tent, leaving the boy with Viggo.

Hiccup watched Ryker leave, sighing in great relief for he had been around him all that time, and his presence wasn't truly pleasant...

''My brother's treated you well?'' Viggo asked calmly once Hiccup had turned around.

Hiccup didn't reply for the man already knew the answer just by looking at the boy's wounded arm. Viggo didn't react much. He simply smiled and got up from his chair on the other side of the relatively small table.

''No need to be threatening.'' Viggo purred, approaching the boy who had been glaring at him ever since he asked the question that hadn't gotten any answer. He wrapped an arm around the youth's back and walked out of the tent with him. Hiccup sighted Ryker that had been waiting this short time outside. He had hoped he'd be gone, but actually never left.

They walked by the tall, pain in the neck, man, who started following them from behind.

''So, Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock. Hiccup Haddock the Third...'' Viggo said softly. ''How would you like me to call you?''

''Like it really matters...'' Hiccup commented carelessly, shoving his shoulder backwards to get Viggo's arm off him.

''Come now, Hiccup. I'll treat you how you'll treat me. '' he said, taking his arm to his side.

''Let's just get on with this. What do you want from me?'' Hiccup asked impatiently, coming to a stop to face the man.

Viggo didn't seem to feel threatened at all and just continued on walking. For Hiccup, who had stopped, was pushed once again in the back by Ryker.

''You've fascinated me, Hiccup.'' Viggo purred, never looking at his captive. ''I've never had any opponents who used their brains instead of their muscles.''

''Neither did I...'' the youth mumbled under his breath, looking down at his shackled wrists.

Having heard that, Viggo turned his face to the young Dragon Rider.

''You know, we're a lot alike, Hiccup, you and I.'' Viggo stated, stopping for commenting.

''Oh really? H-how's that? '' he asked, not taking the man's remark seriously.

''Let's start simple.'' Viggo purred ''What is our most effective weapon?''

''Uh... Ideas, I guess...'' Hiccup hesitated, wondering if he should've answered or not.

''Exactly.'' the man pointed out, his dark eyes staring into Hiccup's green ones. ''But what happens when brainy gets mixed with brawny?''

Hiccup didn't know exactly how to answer that question. What happened when intelligence got mixed with physical strength? Not good, he guessed.

''Uh... results an evil, smart murderous man like you?'' Hiccup shot, laughing hysterically inside, but showing no sign of amusement from the outside.

Viggo's smug face wore off and he didn't look so flattered. But after an instant, his calm, peaceful face came back and he continued carrying on with him.

''If you say so.'' Viggo spoke ''But compared to you, I possess those two things.''

It was true. Hiccup had a hard time to admit it but it was true. Not only Viggo was smart, but he seemed to be fairly strong too. If they had to get in a one to one combat, Hiccup was sure to lose. He never actually needed to train himself physically for he had the brain.

Now what is he supposed to do with an opponent that was not only smart but also brawny?

''I have the shield and the sword. And you simply have the shield.'' the evil-smart-murderous-man said, clearly sure of himself as he said it. ''We both have the brain, but one of us also has the body.''

Hiccup bit his lips and looked away. For once in a long time, he was stuck. He didn't know exactly what to do. Usually he would simply outsmart his enemies and carry on. But this time... This time was different. He'd been beaten once by Viggo. What told him that Viggo wouldn't win a second time?

Nothing did.

Nothing said he would win, nothing said he would lose. And that was the problem.

They've been walking up to the highest point of the island, which wasn't very high, and stopped at the edge, looking down at the terrain filled with dragon cages. Hiccup's eyes widened with horror as he saw and heard the poor wild beast fighting to get free, crying out for help.

''The question is,'' purred Viggo, bringing his hands to his back, keeping his eyes on the field before him ''Do you stand a chance against me?''


	8. Chapter 8

''GUYS, WAKE UP!'' Astrid yelled as soon as she woke up and saw the clear blue sky outside. The others moaned tiredly as they cracked their eyes open, looking at Astrid as if it was a routine from her to yell at them to wake up every morning. ''The storm settled down hours ago! We need to keep moving!'' she said, gesturing outside at the rising sun.

It didn't take them that long to saddle up and take to the sky for Astrid reminded them that Hiccup was missing, and they had to get a move on if they ever wanted to find him.

''I don't get it!'' shouted Snotlout, growing impatient ''Why would Hiccup fly this far off?''

They had been flying above the water for a while, never actually close to any island. Astrid thought about it, bringing her gaze down on the calm ocean.

''Maybe he never flew this far...'' she said, looking up at Snotlout.

''Nah, sorry. Didn't get it...'' Tuffnut said.

''Haven't you noticed? We have been flying above sea at all time. Why would Hiccup fly all the way out here? Because he never did. He's been taken! '' she explained, realizing herself as she spoke.

''But who would want to take Hiccup?'' Fishlegs asked, flying Meatlug closer to Stormfly.

''Dagur?'' Ruffnut proposed, his brother agreeing with her.

''I don't think so...'' Astrid said shakily. ''We're following an imaginary line, leading straight to Viggo's base...''

...

Viggo and Ryker walked up to the cage they had locked their captive in, the older brother proposing ideas on what to do to him.

''Come on now, big brother.'' Viggo purred, his hands joining behind his back as he walked. ''Hiccup is our guest. We must treat him well.''

Ryker growled under his breath, for he hated when his little brother treated their captives as guests.

''You got better ideas? You know the boy isn't gonna give up like that just by threatening him.'' Ryker said.

''I know that. Which is why we're gonna go in a different way.'' Viggo said calmly, turning his face to his brother. Ryker raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to. ''These people aren't like others. They protect what they love and care the most. Torture would be too good for the boy.'' Ryker rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, for his hopes were brought down. ''But, if my way doesn't work on him... We're going in your way.''

...

Hiccup rested his back against the uncomfortable bars of the cage; his wrist still shackled together, so he didn't tried any escape. He had been locked up there for the rest of the night after _such a pleasant_ talk with Viggo. But he never managed to sleep at all. He wasn't able because of the fact that he was on the enemy's territory, he needed to watch out for close danger, even if danger was all around him.

He had started to wonder where Toothless had ended up for he hadn't seen him ever since his attempt to save him and escape. Perhaps with the other caged dragons, he thought.

Hiccup was soon brought out of his thoughts by two approaching men. It didn't take long for the boy to know who it was.

Ryker unlocked the door as Hiccup got to his feet, Viggo waiting behind, his hands behind his back, a simple smile growing on his lips.

''We meet again, Hiccup Haddock.'' Viggo purred as the youth was grabbed violently by the arm and shoved out of the cage. Ryker kept a firm grip on his arm as the younger brother bent down to be at the same eye level with the young Dragon Rider. ''We have some big plans for you.''

If one thing Viggo was good at, it was frightening people. Hiccup forgot to show no fear and his eyes grew wide with fright, trying to back off but Ryker held him still.

Viggo smiled evilly, thinking the boy would've hold strong. But after all, this trick never failed once. And it sure wasn't going to fail on a simple, smart boy like this one.

The two brothers led their young captive underground, in an area that only the ones that knew the way could find, because the tunnels below the island were a real labyrinth. They took Hiccup in one not small but neither big 'room' that its entrance was closed with dragon skin curtains, so Hiccup couldn't see what exactly was on the other side. He did see light coming out of the edges, but that was all.

''I bet you're wondering what's on the other side? Well you're about to find out.'' Ryker said pushing the boy in with more strength than necessary.

Hiccup expected more. Like a torture room or something. But all there was was a small wooden chair with chains. He could already guess that he was going to be the next one tied to it.

Like he had thought previously, Ryker tied the chains around Hiccup with furious aggressiveness, while Viggo stood in front of him, looking down at the boy in the eyes without speaking a word. Ryker stood up and looked out at his younger brother and nodded for him to start his interrogation.

''You're lucky my brother needs information.'' Ryker growled threateningly in Hiccup's ear. ''If it was up to me, you'd be dead...''

''Well, I, personally would like to live to see my next birthday...'' Hiccup stated, rolling his eyes.

''Come now, big brother. Hiccup here might prove useful to us.'' Viggo said, walking around the chained Dragon Rider, studying a piece of Mace and Talons in a hand. ''Why get rid of a valuable piece of equipment?''

Hiccup watched the two mad brothers circle him around, glaring every time one of them got in his sight. He was wondering what they possibly wanted like information from him. Of course Viggo knew that he was the smart one of the Dragon Riders and that he knew a lot about dragons, but that couldn't be the reason of why they needed _him._ He was thinking about an escape plan for once he was unchained, when he suddenly got sight of the Dragon Eye placed on a small table that he hadn't noticed before. There was also a dragon-proof cage placed right in front of the glow's entrance, relatively small, and he could make out the form of a Terrible Terror locked up inside it.

It's like Viggo wanted him to see this...

Just as said, the younger of the Grimborns watched as the boy's eyes locked on the Dragon Eye, and smiled maliciously.

''I thought you'd never find it..!'' Viggo said, walking up to the table. He looked back at Hiccup who stared at him angrily, and gave a good punch on the table for the small Stoker Class dragon to fire some flames to glow through the Dragon Eye.

Immediately, images of different colors appeared on the rocky wall, taking Hiccup by surprise for he was sure there was no way Viggo would be able to open it without a Snow Wraith key. But he was wrong. Some way, Viggo did manage to unlock the Dragon Eye. Maybe he went back on Glacier Island and some way got a tooth? Or maybe he managed to break the mechanism?

''Wait, how did you unlock it? You didn't have a—'' Hiccup started but was instantly cut off by Ryker.

''When the Dragon Eye was constructed, the locking mechanism was given an emergency release that could only be burned away by the glow of a Flightmare.'' Ryker clarified, giving Hiccup the same speech Viggo had given him.

''That's why you needed a Flightmare...'' Hiccup whispered, untangling the knots in his mind that made the situation to him and the gang, weeks ago, so complicated and senseless. And now he understood it all.

''Ah... Some puzzles are harder to bring together than others.'' Viggo said, walking back and forth in front of the boy, still holding the piece of Maces and Talons.

''Yeah... Like why you wanted the Dragon Eye so badly.'' Hiccup growled.

''Mmh... I might let you solve that riddle yourself.'' Viggo said before walking out of Hiccup's sight, letting him see the pictures the Dragon Eye was showing on the rocky surface.

They were like nothing he'd ever seen before. There were lenses, ships, dots, all of different colors, all joining in the middle to a... Night Fury.

Hiccup tried to back off, his eyes never leaving the Night Fury shown by the Dragon Eye. How hadn't he seen this before?

''You'll come to know that your carelessness will cause every dragon on earth to be slaughtered and sold,'' Viggo said, standing beside the boy, his voice not sounding as calm as it usually was. ''Including your Night Fury.''


	9. Chapter 9

''Alright boy, dinner time...'' Ryker growled, throwing a bucket of disgusting food at Hiccup's feet. ''Viggo wants you to eat up, like a good little boy.'' he said, drawing his sword at Hiccup's face.

He had been unchained for the time Viggo was gone. Which was kind of odd. The little brother gave Ryker the order to keep an eye on him while he ate, so he didn't starved while he was still useful to them. But Hiccup wasn't hungry. In fact, he never actually had ever since his kidnapping.

''How do I know you didn't poisoned anything?'' Hiccup snorted, sitting in a position that seemed all but comfortable.

''You don't.'' Ryker laughed, turning his back to the boy, his eyes no longer on him.

This didn't make sense to Hiccup. Ryker wasn't paying much attention to him, just left him there, not even keeping an eye on him. Viggo wasn't there either. And he was unchained. It would be the perfect opportunity to escape right about now; while Ryker had his back turned. Hiccup clearly would've run away instead of staying here. But he didn't. It seemed like Viggo wanted him to escape. He wanted him to find Toothless. And then everything really began...

He thought deeply, thinking whether or not he should get away. He looked up at Ryker, his back still turned on him, probably waiting for him to flee. But he still hadn't gotten up from the chair. He stayed put, the bucket remaining untouched at his feet.

No. He wasn't going anywhere. Viggo wanted him to get away, so he wasn't. All he would do would perform his expectations. And he didn't want to lose a second time. He would make Viggo have a taste of defeat. Plus, not only would he prevent them, but he would also buy himself time.

Ryker turned around and looked down at the youth. Hiccup could tell by the look in his face that he was surprised he was still sitting there. Hiccup saluted him, smiling smugly. But Ryker only growled and turned back around, waiting for him to leave. But when he turned around again, the boy still hadn't moved.

This wasn't how Viggo's plan was supposed to go on... The boy was supposed to break out of here, find his dragon and Viggo would start about there. But it wasn't working. The boy remained still, as if he knew what was going on.

''Urgh... That cursed little fishbone...'' Ryker mumbled under his breath, loud enough for Hiccup to hear. He was right. When Viggo will realize that Hiccup didn't go after Toothless, he would need to come up with a new plan, meaning, more time for Hiccup to formulate an escape plan. But his plan had to be executed while Viggo and Ryker had their backs turned. And that was going to need some thinking.

...

Viggo and most of his crew hid in the field filled with caged dragons, waiting for the boy to show up at any minute. But after a while, his captive still hadn't arrived and the Dragon Hunters' leader started questioning himself if Hiccup had managed to find his way out of the tunnels. No, he would've found the way out of the tunnels. That wouldn't have been a problem for the Dragon Rider. Maybe he had forgotten where the field was... Of course he wouldn't have forgotten. The boy wasn't that stupid..! Did Ryker kept too much of an eye on the youth? Maybe, but Hiccup should still be here to rescue his Night Fury.

So why hadn't he arrived yet? Perhaps...

Perhaps the boy found out what was going on. Maybe unchaining him brought some questions to his mind and figured out what his plan was. But this entire plan was too insane for the lad... Was it?

Too much time had passed and Viggo finally decided to go back where he had left the two.

He walked through the underground tunnels, and in the direction of the small room behind the dragon skin curtains.

He pushed the separation open, and to his fascination, the boy had remained still on the chair as if he was glued to it. Hiccup looked up at him unknowingly, and then lowered his gaze to the floor.

''What took you so long?'' Ryker asked, starting a fake conversation so the boy didn't get too doubtful about the situation.

''Sorry, brother. I had some... issues, with the dragons.'' Viggo said tranquilly. He sighed quietly. ''Anyway, we can continue on where we left... But first, I need to have a short talk with you, Ryker.'' He placed a gentle hand on his older brother's shoulder and lead him on the other side on the curtains and far enough so Hiccup didn't hear them talking. ''What happened? Why didn't he take the chance?'' Viggo hissed, looking straight into Ryker's eyes.

''Don't ask me!'' Ryker growled, ''It was your idea.''

''I know.'' Viggo said calming down, rubbing his beard, ''Maybe the boy found out what was going on and decided to stay. He probably knew that if his he went after his _Night Fury_ he was going to lose. Just like what happened last time with Heather.'' he said thoughtfully, not sure if he was talking to Ryker or himself. It was hard for him to accept the fact that his plan had definitely _failed._

''The boy must have learned a little too much about you...'' Ryker supposed, tightening his grip on the handle of his sword. ''You're games are getting really _old._ ''

''Now, brother. I'm sure the boy can't possibly stand a chance against us without his beloved dragon.'' Viggo purred, '' He may have foiled my plan, using his head... But I'm not sure he can foil anything physically, what do you say?''

Ryker didn't wait for his brother to change his mind and smiled maliciously.

''It's your turn to play, big brother. But remember,'' Viggo warned, ''We must have him alive once he broke.''


	10. Chapter 10

The two brothers walk back in, Ryker's face looking murderously evil. Even if it's always been. But now it was worst. And Hiccup didn't liked it.

Hiccup had tried listening to their far conversation, holding his breath to try to hear at least a word, but they were just too far. He looked up at them looking as careless as possible, Ryker crossing his arms, Viggo bringing them behind his back.

''We're going to need some information from you, Hiccup.'' Viggo purred, staring straight in the boy's green eyes.

When said, Ryker re-chained Hiccup, still using way much strength than necessary. Hiccup gave a gasp after having held his breath while the metal squeezed him painfully to the chair. And then, Ryker went back in front of their prisoner.

''There are two ways to do this, Hiccup'' Viggo explained, ''The easy way. Or the hard way. Which one would you like to be used on you?''

''Well, I guess the 'easy way' would be me telling you what you want to know just like that. And the 'hard way' would be me saying no, and then you would hurt me and beat me and everything until I tell you what you want to know...'' Hiccup said, rolling his eyes a couple times as he spoke.

''Exactly.'' Viggo said, almost sounding as if he was proud of the lad. ''So, I let you choose what you want to happen to you in the very near future.''

Hiccup stayed quiet for a moment, looking down at the ground, deep in his thoughts. If he went with the first option, he might not suffer much, but he would be a traitor to his friends and family, whatever information he gave. And if he went with the second one, we might get hurt, tortured, beaten, but he would hold strong and would at least protect those he loved.

Hiccup brought his gaze upwards. He made a decision.

''Betraying my friends would be wrong. And wrong isn't what I do. I want to do the right thing.'' Hiccup said of a clear tone. ''Whatever you want from me, whatever information you need... You'll get it over my dead cold body. ''

'You're foolish, Hiccup.'' Viggo almost whispered almost as if he was disappointed, and walked out of the room to leave his brother do his work.

...

The rest of the Dragon Riders flew above the clouds on the way to Viggo's base, flying in V formation, the first place in front, empty.

Astrid was the second in line on Stormfly along with the twins on Barf and Belch. Snotlout and Hookfang were behind her, and Fishlegs on Meatlug behind Ruff and Tuff.

They flew like that all the way, not a single rider daring to take Hiccup and Toothless' place. Not even Snotlout. Astrid promised herself that she would find him and bring him home, no matter what she would have to go through to accomplish that.

The gang had remained silence for most of the journey. They never really knew _when_ exactly they would get there because none of them, not even Hiccup, had marked the island's location down on their map. All they knew was that they were flying towards it. After all, the Hunters' island wasn't really hard to recognize. Its appearance was unforgettable...

And speaking of Viggo's base, they had arrived.

Majority of them gasped at the sight of the not-so-deserted island. Except Astrid. She was too busy focusing on where to find Hiccup. She didn't care what was awaiting them down below. All she cared about was finding Hiccup and Toothless, grab them, and take them away from here.

They flew put, high above the enemy's island, the thick clouds no longer there, only a slight mist to hide in, which wasn't very useful... Not at all, actually. At least it was night, so they couldn't get easily spotted up here. From down below, if you focused enough, all you could really see would be four little flying figures, without really getting what they were.

''Alright, guys!'' Astrid whispered as loud as she dared. ''You all remember what Viggo is capable of, right?''

''How can we forget...'' Snotlout snorted, rolling his eyes.

''He's smart, he's fast, and can easily manipulate us. So we need to be quicker and smarter. Question every move you make. Every single one of them counts.'' she said, '' You guys,'' she gestured at the others. ''You need to hold off as many guards as you can. I'll figure out a distraction so they all come at the same spot at the same time. I'll go find Hiccup. He's probably held back by Viggo and Ryker. Once he's up in the air, we get out of here and head back to Dragon's Edge. Got it?'' she explained, sounding sure of herself that it'll work.

Fishlegs and the twins flew their dragons down below, dive bombing towards the forest to hide in until Astrid created the distraction.

''Are you sure it's gonna work? It sounds a bit... well, tangy.'' Snotlout said as soon as the others disappeared, the only one now left in the sky with Astrid.

''Why? Are you worried?'' the blonde girl asked smiling smugly. ''Are you worried something might happen to your dear, loved little cuz?'' she said in a sing-song tone.

''No! Stop it!'' Snotlout almost shouted, burying his face in his hands, not wanting to make eye contact with Astrid.

''Don't worry Snotlout. Everything should go fine.'' she reassured him. Well... tried.

'' _SHOULD?!_ '' he yelled, bending forward on Hookfang's horns.

Astrid glared at him furiously for raising his voice. Luckily, none of the men below them heard anything and kept doing whatever it was they were doing.

''You stay quiet.'' she hissed, ''Now go down there with the others. As soon as you see a high number of guards join all in the same area, you strike. Understood?''

Snotlout didn't say another word and dived towards the forest the three other riders were hiding in.

Astrid patted her Nadder's scaly neck and dived downwards, towards a field filled of dragon proof cages, keeping hundreds of wild dragons away from their freedom. It was heart-wrenching to see this, but she didn't have time for a heavy heart.

Stormfly landed behind a thick bush, her rider jumping off as soon as her feet touched the ground. She grabbed her double headed axe, taking a firm grip on the wooden handle as she race forward to unlock the cages and free those poor creatures. It would be a perfect distraction. When the Hunters will realize their catches had been freed, they'll all group here to figure out what exactly happened, and that's when the others would come in and hold them off so she could have a clear path and go find Hiccup.

So the young, blonde girl ran across the field, unlocking as many and as quietly as possible cages that held so many dragons. Nadders squeaked happily seeing the doors of their prisons unlocked, pushed it opened and took to the sky, roaring joyfully as they did. Nightmares set themselves on fire and Gronckles simply flew away, growling fiercely at anything in their way. Of course they set some ships and the camp on fire as they did. They weren't gonna leave without getting revenge on those Hunters that had caged them for so long.

Immediately, Astrid could hear the men clamoring and screaming. She saw two or three already running in her direction, followed by a whole bunch of angry Hunters, all armed to the teeth. The young rider gasped and ran back to where she had left Stormfly. She climbed on her back and as soon as the dragon felt her rider's soft hand pat her, she unfolded her wings and climbed up high in the night sky, and as she did, she could see the four other riders already going in, setting the released Zippleback gas around the men on fire.

Great. Now her path was cleared.

''You guys hold them off as long as you can!'' Astrid said flying close to the twins who smiled and rose up their thumbs to show they understood her order.

''I'm gonna find Hiccup...''


	11. Chapter 11

Hiccup cried out the pain that went through his entire body, in and out.

Ryker had changed the chair, and it wasn't a fun one. His wrists and ankles were manacled to it, the cold metal pressing on his three members painfully. There was a strap that pinned him to the chair, and two others that held his arms down. But that wasn't the worst. The worst was the peculiar twisted metal rod at his back, connected to a tank filled with electrical eels... So whenever Hiccup didn't give the right answer or simply didn't answer to Ryker's questions, the man would simply pull on a handle that let the electrical energy from the eels run, and shock the boy.

It was so painful that Hiccup felt like he was about to lose consciousness in the next seconds, every time he was electrocuted. But it never happened.

If he said anything else that he wasn't supposed to say, even a single word, Ryker would pull on the handle and let the current go down his spine.

It was actually one of Viggo's inventions... Ryker told him that his brother had made it principally for him. That's why the chair was of his size...

Another current was released; shocking the boy once more after... he had gave up counting... All he knew is that it was painful, and not just slightly.

''Exactly how many riders are there on Berk?'' Ryker growled, looking at the boy's exhausted face.

''I won't tell—'' Hiccup sighed heavily before being shocked again. He barred his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, hoping it would help through the pain, but it didn't do much. He gasped after this one and let his head drop, his chin resting against his chest. He was simply exhausted.

Ryker came back in front of him and grabbed his chin, lifting his head up. Hiccup opened his eyes, but didn't focus on anything in particular. He saw the man smiling murderously and staring at him in the eyes, but that was all. Right before he was dead to the world, another shock of electricity went down his spine, the terrible white pain running down his entire body.

...

Astrid flew Stormfly above the many trees of the forest below, searching for any sign of Hiccup she might possibly find. She was about to go in another direction when a cry met her ears. It wasn't very loud, probably because it was at a far distance, but one thing she knew for sure, was that it was Hiccup's, and it was one of pain.

''HICCUP!'' Astrid shouted, forgetting to stay quiet. ''Come on, Stormfly!'' she said patting her Nadder's neck. Her heart raced. She did hear Hiccup scream before, but never like that.

The dragon flew towards the scream she had heard the previous minute, and came to a stop in front of the entrance of a tunnel leading underground.

''This has to be the place.'' Astrid muttered to herself, taking hold of her axe. ''Let's go.''

The Nadder squeaked in response and ran down below, zigzagging through the tunnels, almost as if she knew where they kept Hiccup. But after all, Stormfly was a Tracker Class. All she had to do was follow the boy's sense that led her right to him.

It didn't take long and the dragon came to a stop in front of a curtain made out of dragon skin. Small grunts of pain could be heard coming from the other side, and Astrid immediately knew they were at the right place. It's been surprisingly easy, but Astrid didn't celebrate until Hiccup was out of here.

''Alright girl. Let's surprise the guy...'' she whispered, placing a kind hand on her dragon's head.

...

Ryker sensed an undesirable presence close to him and his prisoner. A little _too_ close...

He sniffed the air around him, unsheathing his sword after recognizing the smell. He growled at the separation between him and the threat, which he knew was right on the other side, narrowing his eyes furiously. He knew he was alone with the kid, so there wasn't any guard to who he could order to take out the dragon. And, there wasn't any tranquilizer around either.

Right when he expected, Astrid and Stormfly ran through the separation, one roaring the other yelling.

The enraged girl charged towards him, her axe rose above her head, going in for the kill.

It took a moment for Hiccup to recognize who it was, and when he did, even though he was tremendously tired, he let out a joyful cry of ''Astrid!''

In eighteen years, he had never been gladder to see _her._

She swung her axe furiously, her blows always meeting Ryker's protected right, spiky arm. The man was so busy focusing on avoiding by the angry girl's every strike that he hadn't time to prepare for the Deadly Nadder spine shot. And before having time to react, he was pinned to the wall, eight deadly sharp spines keeping both of his arms unmovable.

Astrid grinned proudly, patting Stormfly's scaly thigh.

''Hold him there, Stormfly!'' she ordered, pointing at the struggling hunter. Stormfly nodded and growled at the man, making quick and dangerous movements with her tail.

The young girl raced to the horrible chair her friend was prisoner of, examining the thing closely, wondering how exactly she was going to undo everything.

''I'm so sorry I let you down,'' Hiccup said, speaking his thoughts, not bothering to talk while Astrid was trying to concentrate. ''I was gonna tell you I'm sorry, but Ryker, he... he-''

''I know, I know... ''Astrid said, trying to calm him down before he got carried away. ''We can talk about it later. Right now, we gotta get outta here.'' She grew tired of figuring out a way to undo this thing and grabbed her axe. She swung she blade at the side of the chair, slicing the strap that went over Hiccup's waist. She sliced through everything else, finally managing to free her friend.

''Where's Tooth?'' Astrid asked, helping Hiccup up.

''I'm not sure. I didn't see him in the field, so he's probably on the other side of the island.'' he said thoughtfully, already feeling a little better than the past minutes.

Astrid whistled, calling Stormfly who came almost immediately, of course after snarling at the hunter she had pinned to the wall.

The two teens jumped on the Deadly Nadder's back and before being told what to do, Stormfly raced towards the exit and took to the starry sky, wings spread out wide.


	12. Chapter 12

They flew across the Hunters' Island, towards the place Hiccup thought they might be keeping Toothless. He had seen a forest filled with empty cages, and believed that that could be where Toothless was locked up.

Stormfly flew right above the trees, only centimeters above the tops.

Both teens searched down below for any indication that Toothless was there. But they didn't found anything, yet. It was almost like searching for a needle in a haystack. Not only was there a hundred cages to explore, but Toothless was also dark, and it's hard to spot a Night Fury at night...

''Argh..! We'll never find him this way!'' Astrid protested, her eyes searching the cages, every single one of them empty.

Hiccup cupped both side of his mouth and let out a Night Fury call, hoping he might get a reply. He waited a couple seconds, and to his astonishment, there was one.

''There!'' Hiccup shouted, pointing at the cage that wasn't empty. ''But be careful... We don't know what might be awaiting us down there.'' he warned.

The girl nodded and flew Stormfly closer to the ground, following where Hiccup's finger was showing.

As soon as the Nadder's feet touched the ground, Hiccup slid off and ran to the cage he saw Toothless in, the Night Fury's big green eyes glowing in the darkness of night.

''Go help the others!'' he ordered, turning around, pointing up at the sky.

''Hiccup!'' Astrid called, reaching out a hand as to grab him, jumping off Stormfly.

Instantaneously, the boy turned around mid-track to face the one that had called his name.

''Take my axe.'' she said, almost as if it was an order, walking closer to him, handing him over her favorite weapon. ''Just, in case you need it.''

Hiccup looked at her as if she had gone mad, but after a moment, he smiled kindly and took the axe from her giving hands. It wasn't everyday Astrid just _gave_ her axe. Not that Hiccup was a fan of her weapon, but still, it took Hiccup back.

''Thanks. I'll meet you up there.'' he said softly, before rushing to the caged Night Fury.

Astrid climbed back up on the saddle, and Stormfly took to the night sky, and towards the field on the other side of the island.

...

''Toothless!'' Hiccup exclaimed, ''I've been so worried about you, Bud!''

Toothless growled lovely, wanting to give his rider a lick, but was unable because of the muzzle. Hiccup noticed it and placed the axe he had in hands against the cage. He reached out both hands inside, and took off the muzzle around his best friend's head, allowing him to finally lick his face. The boy laughed, also happy to see his buddy.

''Don't worry Toothless, we're getting outta here.'' he reassured him, rubbing his scaly black head.

But then he realized something.

The muzzle.

How could have he got a reply when Toothless was muzzled?

Unless...

''I wouldn't be so sure about that...'' a cold and deep voice said from behind him.

Hiccup spun around as quickly as human kind could. He was shocked to see at Viggo standing there. He was so close...

''Game's over Viggo...'' Hiccup said, tightening his fists.

He had gone through this before and thought there was no reason he couldn't go through it again. After all, they were two against one. And this time, Viggo hadn't a Flightmare to freeze them.

''I'm so sorry you feel that way...'' Viggo said calmly, unsheathing his sword, pointing the sharp tip of his weapon at his enemy. ''You know, I wished you could've lasted longer... Unfortunately, there's always an end to the game...''

Hiccup took a moment and looked down at the axe Astrid had given him, just in case he needed it. And right now, he did need it.

''You're right. There's always an end.'' Hiccup admitted, bringing his gaze back up on Viggo. ''I hope you're a great loser.''

Hiccup took hold of the handle of his weapon, both hands taking a firm grip on the wood. He wasn't sure about this, but he had to try. He knew that he wasn't going to win this fight. He actually never won any fights that were to test his physical strength. And against Viggo, he knew he didn't stand a chance. But he charged either way, Viggo running for him too.

Their weapons collided with a sharp clank. They came face to face, the two weapons scrapping against each other between them.

''Oh, Hiccup...'' Viggo said calmly, even though he was fighting, ''You got it all wrong. You just can't win!''

Viggo raised up his sword, sending Hiccup backwards, knocking the axe out of his hands. The boy landed on the ground with a gasp, shaking his head as he recovered from the blow. Man... He was terrible at this.

He looked out at the approaching Viggo who had his sword raised above his head, ready to go in for the kill.

Hiccup gasped and took hold of the axe that had landed only inches from him. He swung the blade, managing to block the sword from hitting its target. Hiccup tried to push the axe up so Viggo who was above him, pushing his weapon against his, would fall backwards and give him the chance to get back on his feet. But it didn't work. Hiccup panted as Viggo kept pressing on, still struggling to get free.

Hiccup looked up at the man's face, and saw something he never did before.

''You're afraid...'' he whispered, keeping pushing up with all his strength.

It made sense to him. If Viggo wasn't afraid, he wouldn't be trying to kill Hiccup. Viggo knew Hiccup used his brain instead of his muscles, just like him. He remembered Viggo had said that he never had an opponent that was brainy instead of brawny. And he had that thought, that Viggo was trying to kill him, because he was afraid that he might collapse because of him. This simple boy that used his head. He knew what a person like him was capable of, and Viggo didn't want to take that risk. So to him, the only solution was killing him, get rid of him... Eliminate him.

He pushed even harder, his blade approaching Hiccup's face slowly, wavering uncontrollably.

That's when Hiccup knew for sure that he wasn't going to win the fight. There was simply no way he could escape this. He could see his life flashing before his eyes as if it were his last moments. He started wondering if he was dreaming, and begged the gods to wake him up for the reason that he was living a nightmare.

But then, when the two weapons were too close to him, he slid out of the way, and they both sank in the ground.

''You can't run forever, boy...'' Viggo growled, his gaze following the young Dragon Rider that had ran to a safe distance to recover.

''I don't plan to,'' Hiccup said, taking a good hold of the axe so it wouldn't fly out of his hands this time.

The two lunged for each other, both weapons banging against each other once more.

''Why do you try?'' Viggo asked calmly, ''You know you're gonna fall down...''

Hiccup panted as he held strong, his eyes never leaving his enemy.

''I'm not ready to let go,'' he gasped, being the one attacking this time, moving the blade back and forth, almost if he had gone berserk.

Before Viggo's sword could meet Hiccup's axe, the boy's blade sank in the man's shoulder, creating a nasty wound. Hiccup gasped as if he had been the victim, watching in horror as the man fell down, his face filled with pain, holding his injured shoulder.

Hiccup let drop the axe which's blade was fresh blood stained, and approached the downed hunter, not caring anymore whether or not he was good or evil. He forgot everything about safety and rushed to Viggo, who had his back turned on him. Hiccup never really injured _someone_ before. He usually let Toothless do the job for he wasn't able. And right now, it was difficult for him to accept the fact that he had actually hurt someone, even though he knew that if he hadn't, he might have been the one getting hurt instead.

But when he got too close, Viggo made a sudden move, turning around, sword in hand, and plunged his blade into Hiccup's stomach, teeth bared and eyes darker than ever.

Hiccup opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out, only a small gasp as if he had lost his voice. He didn't feel anything else but the cold blade of Viggo's sword slicing through him.

''It's a shame, Hiccup...'' Viggo whispered, smiling evilly as he spoke. ''You have been so bright for such a long way... But every road has an end... And so does the game.'' He twisted his sword and pulled it out of the boy's body, allowing him to collapse, limp on the ground.

Toothless, who had been watching this from beginning to end, started at his wounded rider, desperate to come in help, but his cage was still locked and it was impossible for him to reach to his downed boy. He hadn't helped because he knew it wasn't his fight, but now, he blamed himself for not have came in help. He growled angrily at Viggo who finally managed to stand up and was now standing over the dying boy, a murderous smile growing across his face as he looked down at Hiccup. This had gone too far... The furious black dragon narrowed his eyes at the hunter, growling fiercely as he prepared a plasma blast in his throat and fired at him, not to kill him but only chase him off so he didn't touched another hair from his rider's head. Viggo never really put himself in danger. So when a dragon fired at him, his first reflex was to run, since he wasn't structured like his brother and wasn't wearing any armor that actually protected him from those beasts' blasts.

So he ran, as far away from the Night Fury's range of fire.

And when Toothless was sure he wasn't coming back, he let out a distress call, calling for the other riders to come in help, so they would take care of Hiccup, before it was too late.


	13. Chapter 13

The other Dragon Riders were busy fighting the Hunters that had managed to escape their prison made out of fire. They all grabbed their bows and arrows covered of Dragon Root, and at one of the men's command, all fired at the same time.

Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch were barely avoiding their shots. If one of them got hit, it was pretty much over for them all because they would be outnumbered...

Astrid would've jumped down there and fight them off, but she didn't have her axe. She had given it to Hiccup for the short time they would be separated, but that short time was a long time ago... And the longer it took him the worrier she grew. It shouldn't be taking him that long.

But that thought was pushed aside when another wave of arrows flew towards them, and they had to fly out of the way before they reached them.

''Argh!'' Astrid gasped as Stormfly made a sharp turn to face back danger. She looked down at the great number of men, preparing to fire, and then looked at the other riders. They wouldn't make it. ''We're outnumbered! Retreat!'' she yelled, and they flew out of their range of arrows, and further in the island.

A great roar was suddenly heard, coming from the other side of the island where Astrid had left Hiccup. They all knew something was off about the call, and could only guess it wasn't good.

''What was that?'' Snotlout asked, looking around him as if something was about to jump out of nowhere and attack him.

''It sounded like a dragon in distress...'' Fishlegs informed, and without losing another second, they all flew towards the source of the call.

The dragons had already got that it was a distress call and that they had to get there as fast as they could, but they still waited for their riders' commands to go check it out.

They flew above the trees and a sudden flash of light caught Astrid's attention. She looked down at the moon's reflection on the blade of her axe that was lying on the ground, and then saw Hiccup, a small distance from it, lying on the ground motionless.

''HICCUP!'' Astrid cried out as she jumped off Stormfly before the dragon even landed. She ran to him, panting desperately, wishing she could get there sooner.

She collapsed beside Hiccup's limp body, sliding an arm under his head to give him comfort.

She pushed his bangs out of his face, not quite knowing what to do in these situations.

His heart, she had to know if his heart was still beating. She pushed her ear against his chest to see if he was alive.

She waited...

And to her great relief there was a pulse. But it was a weak one.

''Astrid...'' Hiccup whispered, his voice sounding broken.

''Hang on, Hiccup, you'll be okay,'' she comforted him, placing a gentle hand against his bruised cheek. ''Just... hold on, we'll get you outta here.''

''No...'' Hiccup whispered closing his eyes, ''No I won't...''

''Yes you will,'' she said as tears slid down her cheeks, ''Trust me.''

''Astrid... I'm so... sorry...'' he whispered lowly.

''No, no, stay with me, Hiccup, you can't leave me, you just can't..!'' It couldn't be true that she was losing him. She loved him just a little too much to let him die. Tears sled down her cheeks, falling down on her dying friend's cheek. ''I won't let you go, I won't...''

The others stood silent at the back, taking off their helmets as a sign of respect for their downed leader.

Astrid held him close, trying to figure out a way to stop his wound from bleeding after seeing the amount of blood he was losing. She took off his armor and shirt, careful not to hurt him more than he already was. She wrapped the red tunic around his stomach to at least try to slow down the blood coming out of the fresh wound, so he could survive the time they got back home. She saw the bandage to his arm and thought she could use it, but then she realized how damaged it was, and going with the tunic was a better option.

She wanted to get out of here while they had the chance but taking Hiccup up in the sky in this condition might just worsen his state and his chances of making it were slim.

They stayed there for a while, not minding the danger that surrounded them.

Toothless had been freed and was now whining above his injured rider.

Sudden yells were heard coming from a certain distance, approaching them, and they could only guess it were the Hunters coming back for them.

''Astrid,'' Snotlout said as softly as he could, not wanting to make her turn on him, ''We need to leave.''

An arrow was suddenly fired at them, flying between the twins and plunging in a tree.

''Now!''

She knew it wasn't the safest thing to do, but did it anyway. She slipped her arms under her Hiccup's limp form and lifted him up.

''Snotlout, you pick up Toothless and fly straight up with me. Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, you fight them off for the time we get in the air.''

No questions were asked and they all got to work to get out of there as soon as possible.

Astrid climbed up on Stormfly, holding Hiccup firmly as she did, an arm securing him, the other taking good hold of the saddle, ready for the Nadder to launch herself in the sky.

''Stormfly, up!'' she said after watching an arrow pass just too close to her head.

The dragon spread her wings and disappeared high above the island, Snotlout trailing behind, Hookfang holding Toothless between his claws.

The three other riders fought a couple of Hunters before coming after them.

''Alright gang! Back to the Edge!'' Astrid shouted, Stormfly flying as fast as she could and as far away from this island as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

The flight back to the base was a long ride. They had been lucky not having suffered any storms or bad weather on the way back, and Astrid took it as good luck. Because if you keep pushing good luck, you'll end up with bad luck. So she considered herself, Hiccup and the gang very fortunate.

Hiccup wasn't getting better, but he wasn't getting worse either. He wanted to sleep, but Astrid kept repeating him that if he did, he would never wake up again. So she talked to him all the way back home, asking him simple questions as 'what's your favorite color' and 'how old are you', things she already knew the answers to.

''Are we there yet? Toothless is weighting like a thousand pounds!'' Snotlout complained, gesturing at the Night Fury Hookfang was carrying between his claws. Toothless roared in reply to his insult, taking it as if Snotlout was saying he was fat.

''We should be there soon. Now would you please shut your mouth and fly forward for the rest of the ride, thank you.'' Astrid snapped, more of a statement than a question.

Hookfang's rider groaned, crossing his arms frustrated.

After another hour of flying, they had finally made it to their base. Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch landed on the stable's landing platform and their riders dismounted.

Astrid was the only one not to land there, and went directly to Hiccup's hut, the dragon landing in front of the building's entrance, allowing her rider to dismount.

Hiccup moaned painfully as Astrid slid down the saddle, his weak body lying in her arms. Astrid didn't know exactly how bad the wound was right now, but one thing she knew for sure was that it hurt more now than when she found him.

She pushed on the handle, opening the door with her foot and walked in, climbed up the stairs, making sure to be careful as she did, and laid him in his bed, where she would take care of him properly.

Astrid laid him down on the wood as gently as she could, and took off the red tunic around his stomach so she could take a good look at the wound.

To her horror, the injury was not only deep, but also large, and she could only guess that it was caused by a sword by the look of the cut in his skin. Her first thought was Ryker, for his weapon of choice was the sword. But then she remembered his had teeth, so he couldn't be the only who injured her friend. But Viggo, she memorized that he had a clean sword, always sheathed to his back, and she could only presume _he_ was the one who did this.

 _Oh... when I get my hands on him..._ Astrid thought, the desire of taking that man's head off winning over her for that short moment. But she shook her head before she got carried away and focused on taking care of Hiccup.

He had his eyes closed the entire time as if he thought it would help go through the pain. His right hand covered his wound and was trembling in a claw position.

''Hurts...'' he mumbled, holding the tears back.

''I know,'' Astrid said, trying to comfort him.

''Feels like I'm being torn apart...''

''That bad?''

''Yeah...''

What had Viggo done to him..?

She examined the cut closely a second time, and figured out a bandage wouldn't help much because it was already stopped bleeding and all they needed to do now was close it. Waiting for the skin to sew itself could take months, even years... And the only way Astrid could help in closing it was by stitching it up.

So she grabbed a needle and thread in Hiccup's things and began stitching the skin up. Hiccup often made moves of discomfort, but he understood that it was for his own good, so he didn't fight and allowed her to help him.

...

The next few days, after having been captured, locked away, tortured, injured and stitched up, Hiccup could now carry on life with his friends on the Edge. He was still weak from the events, so he was still unable to fly Toothless.

As a show of support, the gang stayed with him all days long, hanging out at the Club House or Training Arena until he was completely back to his usual self.

And then they would continue on their normal everyday of defending the island and reinforcing their defences in case Viggo was coming back for him.

If there's one thing Hiccup learned from all this, was that no matter what, his friends would always stand by his side, hold him up when he's about to fall down. And all he can do for them to return this favor is to do the same when _they'_ ll be in trouble and when he'll be the only hope they'll have left. A team isn't simply a group that fights by your side. It's also the close family you know you can trust, for the battles and rescues that are yet to come.

...

Far away from the base, on the opposite side of the island, ships had made it to Dragon's Edge shores, the large blades in front of the vessels cutting in the white sand of the beach like water.

Two men walked through the forest covering the majority of the island, on their way to the Dragon Riders' base to take something, no, kidnap someone who should be very useful to them.

All they had to do was wait until he was under none of his friends' guard. And that included his little plasma-blasting buddy.


End file.
